Reflections
by Alyson Metallium
Summary: Really, it had been a simple question. Response to Narrator's challenge. One-shot, manga based.


A huge thanks to the wonderful Zanne who read this and told me it didn't suck and actually made sense. 

I don't own SDK. If I did, certain characters would, at this very moment, be locked into a room (one in his rightful body) without their clothing and left to their own devices. Another certain character would be tossed off a cliff, while another would be hauled into my own bedroom for safe keeping. Heh.

AAAAAA

Reflections

It had been such an innocent question, one that was asked by an indulgent older brother to his cheerful and curious younger sister. Strange now to have it pop into my head during one of the rare rest breaks we've been allowed since we first entered Mibu Territory.

It was the summer of my tenth year, and my brother and I had gone to the village to shop for some vegetables for dinner. When we entered the village, I heard a burst of laughter, and I turned to see a group of smiling people coming towards us. Among them was a woman dressed in the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It seemed to have more material than the ordinary kimonos I was used to seeing, and the colors ranged from blood red to a vibrant purple and gold. I couldn't take my eyes from the happy picture she presented, and turned to watch as the group passed us by.

A squeeze on my hand recalled me to the fact that I was standing in the middle of the road like an idiot, and I turned to look up at my brother who was watching me with an amused expression.

"Who was that lady?" I asked, pointing in the direction that the beautiful lady had taken.

"She was a bride, Yuya," my brother answered as we began walking once more.

"Is that like a princess?" I asked, for I had never seen a wedding party or a wedding kimono before, and was a bit confused.

"No, not really," my brother answered. "A bride is someone who's getting married."

"Oh," I replied, for I knew what marriage was, even though the particulars had never been explained to me. "Is that why her kimono was so large?"

"That's right. A wedding kimono is for your wedding day only, which makes it extremely special."

"Is that why it's so much prettier than the other kimonos?" I asked.

"That's right," he answered, seemingly unperturbed by his sister's badgering as we continued to head towards the market.

"Oniisan?" I asked, and waited until he had turned his attention to me again. "Will I get married someday?"

"I don't know, do you want to get married?" was the reply.

I was quiet for a moment before I said, "I think I do."

"I see," he said, and once again we lapsed into silence.

"Yuya," my brother began, snagging my attention back from one of the many daydreams I was prone to indulge in when I was still a child. "What type of man do you want to marry?"

My silence lasted a bit longer this time as I gave that question serious thought. Or rather, I gave it as much thought as a rambunctious ten year old can.

"I want someone like Oniisan!" I said happily.

He was silent for a moment as if pondering my words, and then he said, "No, I don't think someone like me would be very good for you, Yuya."

"Why not? I like you best!" I said, clapping my hands together gleefully.

"That may be," my brother said indulgently, "But you're going to need someone who's just as stubborn as you are, so that you won't run all over them."

"I would never run over you, Oniisan!" I cried indignantly, a mental image of my brother lying prone on the road while I ran all over him flashing behind my eyes.

"No, Yuya, you misunderstood," he said patiently. "You'll need someone who's strong, who won't run from his troubles, and who'll be able to stand up to your temper."

I huffed at the mention of my temper, but I didn't let it bother me too much. "In other words, only the strongest man in the world will do, right?" I teased.

My brother was silent, thoughtful, before he replied, "Yes, I think that's about right."

I had to laugh at his comment, and because he had sounded so sure of himself, I asked, "What, are you trying to do predict my future?"

"No, Yuya, I can't predict the future," he answered with a strange, faraway smile. "I can only see the past."

Of course, I didn't understand the meaning of that smile until recently, after Taihaku's revelations to me. But that wasn't what was weighing on my mind as I let my eyes casually travel over the faces of my companions. I couldn't help but hear in my mind over and over again the response to my question regarding the "strongest man in the world".

"Yes, I think that's about right."

My eyes landed involuntarily on the visage of a certain crimson eyed samurai, and I couldn't help but wonder what my brother would have thought of Kyo if he had ever been able to meet him. I couldn't help but think that my brother would have approved of him, though my mind instinctively shied away from what my brother would have been approving him for.

I gave a slight start when the object of my perusal suddenly lifted his eyes to mine, and for a moment our eyes held before I casually broke contact and returned my gaze to the hands I had clasped in my lap. I resolutely pushed thoughts of my past and my brother to the back of my mind, because memories linger like a festering wound before they fade away, but all it takes is a careless poke for all the pain the bitterness to rise to the surface again. And in this land where the only thing we can be sure of is ongoing battles, the last thing I need is for memories to blind me to the very real dangers that surround us every second in this place. Dangers that I can't, for a moment, let myself forget exist.

AAAAAA

Note: Not too sure I hit the time limit for this, Narrator-san, because I wrote it at work and kept getting interrupted every three minutes. Bleh.


End file.
